Two Years With A Stranger
by Demonchild93
Summary: Sakura was just a nurse working becoming a doctor.A man finds her.He offers her a offer she can't refuse.But he needs something from her...
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am again. Writing another fan fiction and hopefully this one will be a lot better than others in the past. Though I'll tell you this story is actually based on a true story (sorta, or at least half of the story will be)but I'll be using 'Naruto' characters for replacements.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime, the manga, or anything else. If I did I be…well I wouldn't be here that's for sure!

* * *

There he was again for the third week. A pink haired young woman noticed as she drove her grey dodge neon to work once again. She worked at the hospital as a nurse but was currently working her way to be a doctor. She loved taking care of people and it was her life's mission to one day be a doctor and save lives.

At the age of 24, she was a pretty young lady. Though with hair the color of a cherry blossom, bright green eyes, and with a temper that could stop a rampaging elephant in its tracks. With a slender figure, and just the right sized breasts she could get any guy she wanted. Though she wasn't looking for a man right now in her life, she still dreamed of meeting Mr. Right.

Sakura Haruno was making her way down Ichikura Street since the freeway was always backed up in the morning. At first it was great but soon enough she started noticing some white Cadillac following her. It made her nervous at first.

Than two weeks went by and still the car followed her as she nervous looked on ahead. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed it drove up right next to her car. She looked at the person and saw it was a young man.

He was perhaps around her age, with hair as dark as a raven's feather and pale skin. His eyes held this navy look to them as he looked right into her green ones. She had to give him credit; he wasn't a bad looking guy. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks before looking away to keep her on the on the road.

That's how it went till now. This time though as he pulled up right next to her he gave her a small wave. She blushed and waved back to him. She than saw him point to the side of the street, he mouthed pull over. This made her more nervous than before!

She didn't even know the guy! For all she knew he could be a murderer or a rapist! She wasn't stupid enough to take the risk. She shook her head and smiled, pretty soon (and thank the Gods) her turn came and that was the last time she saw him for that day.

Within ten minutes she arrived at the hospital and parked her car. She made sure she brought her purse and got out of t car after turning it off than taking off her seat belt. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a light blue pants. It was the nurse's outfits and she hated them. She pulled out her badge from her pen pocket on her shirt and clipped it on as she made her way into the hospital.

She entered, clocked in than went to the room where the employees kept there things. She opened up her locker and placed her purse in there. She pulled out a hair tie and placed her hair into a sloppy bun.

"So did you see your stalker this morning?" A voice spoke out. She turned to see that it was Temari, also a fellow nurse. With her blond hair put into four different kinds of pony tails and dark blue eyes, she had an attitude almost worse than Sakura's.

"He's not a stalker…and yes I saw him. He waved to me this time," Sakura said as she closed her locker and Temari grinned at her," Than he signaled for me to pull over!"

"And of course you didn't you scaredy cat!" Temari laughed at her and Sakura gave her the finger which only made her laugh even harder.

"And get rapped? No thank you, I think I'll just keep my innocence as long as possible,"Sakura replied as they both got their charts of patients to check on today.

"You innocent don't make me laugh!" Temari pocked her with her pen and placed it in her pocket.

Temari was a good friend of hers. She met Temari when they were both in college and managed to get the same job. Both of them wanted to be doctors, so they pushed each other to make sure both of them would reach their dreams. Though Temari was well a bitch sometimes, she was also a great friend.

"Why don't you have him if you like him so much?" Sakura asked.

"One I don't know what he even looks like. And two men are so over-rated," Temari replied to her pink haired friend.

Temari had two young brothers; she was around them so much that she never really had time for boys. Also she was a lot rougher than girls, she was a tomboy and she beat up or threatens people if they made fun of her or even her brothers. She always fought with other boys and thought they were troublesome.

"Come on you two, I'm not paying you to talk," an older woman said to them as they passed by her. With long blond hair tied up in a pony tail, with dark golden eyes she waved a finger at them.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" they both chirped at the head doctor and went on there ways.

Though was she sure. Sakura was never going to pull over that stalker err stranger. She wasn't going to get involved with nonsense in this place during her life. Nope not of her life or her name was Sakura Haruno for nothing.

* * *

I ment for the first chapter to be longer but it didn't turn out that way. Any who I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to get some good reviews for it. So yeah that's it. If I at least get one review I'll write up another chapter but I hope to get more than one! Till later!

Quote for the day:

"Life is like a box of chocolates. The coconut ones suck." my friend


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I didn't get 1 but 2 reviews! That makes me very happy! I'm glad people are liking my story and I hope they continue to like it. I really want to make this story work out. So anyway I wrote this up at the same time I was watching Wayne's World so I hope it's still good. I get a little wonky when I watch funny movies. hehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did than I be chillin in Japan!

* * *

After a days work of rushing people to the bathroom, giving daily medicine, cradling babies around, and other tasks, being home sure felt good after a long day. Though don't her wrong, she loved her job but it did tire her out on some days like today.

Sakura flopped down on the couch after taking her shoes off at the door. She reached out for the remote for the TV and flipped it on. She flipped the channels to see if anything was on but of course not.

"Oprah, Dr. Phil, Gackt in concert again, the news, Saiyuki, reruns, reruns, reruns!" Sakura flipped the TV off and just tossed the remote back on the table.

Maybe it was time she found a hobby. Like raise money some how for the hospital. The thing was the hospital was pretty old and Tsunade was getting worried. So was everyone else because they didn't want people to worsen or not come.

There were leaks in the roof, tiles were coming out place, and just not as much room as she liked. The nursery for the new born babies had to be placed in a new location because a part of the ceiling collapsed due to water build up. So much didn't to be done! And she had no idea how to fix the cruddy place.

Sakura got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. She put her hand on the handle and yanked the refrigerator door open. 'Damn thing always getting stuck.' She thought as she looked at the food choice. Not much due to the fact that she hadn't gone shopping in some time due to work and her schooling.

The green eyed young woman slammed the door closed and a note caught her eye. She dropped off a jacket at the clothes shop to get fixed. It needed to get picked up today! She growled at it and grabbed the note only to crumple it up than tossed in the trash can.

"Not like I got anything else better to do. Talking to myself is starting to get boring," Sakura grumbled as she grabbed her purse next to the couch which she just dropped there. Being to lazy to put it on the counter or anything. So she excited her apartment and headed down the stairs.

"Where ya goin Sakura-san!" a voice yelled down at her.

Sakura looked up and saw it was none other than her dog loving friend, Kiba. His ruffled up hair showing that he had just woken up from a nap or just didn't bother to comb it. She than heard a bark, and saw that his doggy friend, Akamaru. Those two were inseparable and sometimes it was like Kiba could actually understand the dog.

"Going to pick up a jacket I dropped off to get fixed. I'll be back soon!" Sakura said to him. Since Kiba was always looking out for her or Akamaru would too, they watched over her and her place while she was gone.

Kiba worked at the dog shelter near by. He helped lost dogs find their owners, save abandon or abused dogs. Even if he was around dogs so much he never smelt like a bad dog. Mysterious? Yes!

"Drive safe!" Kiba yelled after her as Sakura got into her car.

Sakura waved her hand at him and started up the car. She fastened her seat belt than started up the car. She than dove off for the shop just a few blocks away from her apartment. She brushed away a couple locks of pink hair from her face as she drove. She let out a yawn as she drove as she pulled down the visor to keep the setting sun from hitting her eyes. Though for a second she thought she caught a glimpse of white.

Was that guy following her still? She was starting to get really creped out now. She should call the police on him but she couldn't build up the courage just yet. She gulped and kept on driving till she got to the little shop. She turned the engine off once she parked than got out of the car. She looked around. No sign of the white Cadillac.

She must have been seeing things. She needed a vacation or something or at least get more sleep. She shook her head as she went into the shop. A few minutes later she came back with a coat that had been torn that she loved. She used it only for winter time but it was summer. Though it was better to get it fixed before the shop got crowded just before the first snow fell on the town of Konoha.

She was headed back for her car and opened up the trunk. She tossed in the coat and was rummaging through the other stuff in her trunk. She really needed to throw out some things including empty cans of soda, ramen boxes, and other things. She grumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes at her own mess.

She than felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. Someone was behind her and she didn't notice else around. So that must of left her and what ever was behind her. She prayed that it was one of her friends. She gulped and felt a shadow loom over her. She clenched her hand into a fist and turned around.

A gasp escaped her when she felt that person grab her wrist and twist it down so it wouldn't hit. She looked up to see dark navy eyes piercing her green eyes. His skin was pale but yet smooth looking though it held this warmth to it. She gulped when she realized…it was that guy in the white Cadillac.

"That's a good try. If I didn't know how to block it I'm pretty sure you'd given them a nice punch," He said to her. His voice was kind of smooth but held this rough texture to it.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sakura grabbed her wrist back and backed up only to bump into her car.

"After many weeks I have you where I want you…." His only reply was.

* * *

Thanks to the Reviewers.

FujinAsuka: That's for the review and I hope you like the new chapter. I hope I didn't kill you too bad!

darkmistress: Thanks for the review too! woot!

Qoute of the day:

"Hm? Why am I always reading the same book? Well! I'm definintely not an unfaithful person!"-Hatake Kakashi


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm a prick. After I made a promise to myself to keep with my story…I didn't! Stuff here in life got hectic. I know for one I got grounded and what not. But its summer vacation so hopefully I can keep up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"After many weeks I have you where I want you…." His only reply was.

Sakura looked up into those dark eyes as they glazed down into her emeralde ones. This was it. This is how Haruno Sakura died. So long everyone that I met in my life and tell my parents I loved them. Good bye to the life I'll never get to live out. Feed my golf fish…if I had gold fish to begin with. Good-bye to a job I'll never have. Good-bye little apartment. Good-bye to life period.

"Just do it already!" She screamed at him.

"Do what?" He asked looking slightly confused as he tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Kill me! And make it quick. I've never been one for torture," She said and shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm not going to kill you. I wasn't even thinking of it."

Sakura snapped her eyes open and saw he had taken a few steps back. She sat she had practically started climbing into her trunk to get away from it. Climbing back and than shut it closed before turning to look at him again. Well this was a little weird…and awkward. But at least he wasn't going to kill her on the spot….or so he said!

"Than what do you want? Why are you stalking me?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I wanted to talk to you about an offer," He simple said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a hooker."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"You had an offer?"

"Don't worry that's not it."

"And I bad looking?"

"…what!"

"Nothing what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"First, my name is Uchiha Sasuke and I work for the FBI," Sasuke said as he pulled out his card and gave it to her.

She took into her hands and looked down at it. Yup. Uchiha Sasuke. FBI. Than his address was on it. She blinked and looked up at him still really confused on what he wanted exactly. Was she in trouble with the law? She hadn't killed anyone. The worst thing she had ever done was get speeding ticket. Man her parents blew up on her for that one.

"I want you to come over to my house tomorrow after noon. No I'm not going to kill you, nor rape you, nor anything else to you. I just want to talk to you about something. It's very important to me." Sasuke said as he slipped a hand into his pocket.

At this moment she noticed how handsome he was. He was a tall young man around the ages ranging from twenty-two to twenty-five. His hair was the color of the darkest nights and it hung down along the side of his face and spiked in the back. His eyes were a charcoal color but if close enough you could see a hint of red. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't a muscular man. His skin didn't even seem to have a scar on it. Or on the skin she could see since he was wearing a pair of blank dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt with a tie which was lose.

"I understand if you don't but I'd like it very much," He said once more and turned to leave.

And like that, he got into his car and drove off. Leaving her still confused. Standing in front of her car with his card in her hand and she let a breath she seemed to have been holding in. She looked down at the card, raising a hand to brush away a lock of pink hair. Just staring down at a card a complete stranger had given her. A handsome stranger none the less.

Would she do as he asked? Go over to this guys house who she didn't even know. For all she knew, he could be a murderer. She let out a sigh and went around her car. She opened the door and slipped in. Closing the door behind her and put her keys in the ignition. She looked at the card once more before placing it into the cup holder. Now with a lot of her mind, she turned the car on and headed on home.

Would Sakura dare to meet Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

Alright so I don't write long chapters. I try but it just doesn't turn out that way. But at least I try right? I hope at least the story is good. Like I said.This is passed off a story my mom told me. What Sakura is going through is almost what my mom went through. Almost. So uh, reviews please?

Quote for the day:

"It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark and we're wearing sunglasses."

"….Hite it."

The Blues Brothers


End file.
